The younger ones
by Ien's-Fandom-Hole
Summary: Yuusuke is left to take care of a sick Wataru, which would be much easier if the youngest would let him get up to wake up Fuuto.


_The younger ones_

"No!"

"Wataru." Yuusuke sighed. His desperate eyes looked over at the sleeping form of his other younger brother, Fuuto. He closed his eyes wishing that he had taken Ema up on her offer to stay behind with him. After all Fuuto was no help.

The day hadn't started out too horrible. Just like any other Sunday morning he had gone to the kitchen to see what was being made for breakfast. And being, a not too horrible, start to the morning, the first person he laied eyes on was Ema. Her smile shined brighter than the sun, and Yuusuke couldn't deny how cute she looked in the floral print apron.

But then he looked over at the table to see who was joining them for the meal. He had known that Hikaru was visiting France to get a feel for his next novel, Subaru had practice, and the twins hadn't come home for an unknown reason the night before. But his deep red eyes widened at the people, or lack of, that were there. The only people present were the two eldest ad the youngest.

Leaning on the counter, he asked the brunette. "Where is everyone?"

"Iori and Kaname left with Subaru. and Louis just left for work." She stirred the pot. "Fuuto is sleeping I think."

"You get him to eat." Masaomi sighed to Ukyo. "I just got called in."

The blonde nodded to his older brother. "I'll clean up."

"Thank you." The brunette said before rushing out of his seat.

Ema laughed. "Have a good day. It's flu season, so don't get sick."

That's how the day started. Yuusuke didn't stick around long enough to understand Masaomi's request or why Ema had been joking about getting sick. He had a test Monday, so he had went back to his room to study.

It wasn't even an hour later that there was a knock at his door. He placed his textbook neatly back in his bag before answering. Before him stood both Ukyo and his favorite sister.

"We need to go shopping. Take care of Wataru." Ukyo tried to say nicely, but it sounded more like a command than anything else.

"Could you please wake up Fuuto too?" Ema blinked her long lashes at him. "I left some food in the frig for him."

The redhead nodded to Ema before turning his attention to his brother. "How long will you be gone? And why can't Wataru take care of himself?"

He hasn't ment to sound so stand-offish, but he didn't want to fail. Beside, although Wataru acted like a kid he was almost eleven. He should be able to get either him for Fuuto if he needed something.

"Wataru is sick." Ukyo pushed his glasses up.

His eyes rolled on reflex. "Where is he?"

"Downstairs."

"If you need, I can stay home with you and walk to the store for dinner later." Ema offered.

"No, it's fine. I got this." He boosted.

The first thing he did was pound on Fuuto's door. After all it was Ema who had asked him to do it. He forced the teen downstairs where he could keep an eye on the youngest, while he lightly napped in front of the Disney movie that played on the TV, and make sure that Fuuto had his meal, as instructed by Ema.

Unfortunately for him, his plan fell apart as soon as he sat on the white couch. The pink haores boy curled up closer to him, with his fevered head resting on the redhead's lap. While on the other aide of the couch, Fuuto popped down and went back to sleep.

"You've got to be kidding me."

He tried to move but tiny hands clung to his pants. He tried to throw a pillow at Fuuto, but missed terribly. And Yuusuke didn't even try to yell. He wanted the teen to wake up not Wataru too.

"Wataru." He nudged him a bit. "I need to get up for a minute."

" No." The child whimpered and flipped over. His nose buried in Yuusuke's side.

"Fine." He tsked at his luck. "I guess he can sleep a little longer."

* * *

Ema cheerfully called hello when she walked in the door. Azusa, Tsubaki, and Ukyo were close on her heels. All of them, hands filled with brown paper bags, as they stumbled in.

"Shh." Fuuto hushed her. His chopsticks half way to his mouth, bowl resting on the uneven white cushions.

Her eyes followed his to see Yuusuke slumped over on the other side. Wataru hidden in a nest of blankets, cuddled up to his big brother.

"Don't wake them." Fuuto said. "I don't have my phone but when I get it I'll have a great blackmail picture."

Ema laughed. "Must be nice to have such a loving big brother."

* * *

 ** _I've been wanting to write a BroCon for a while but Meh._**

 ** _I know it's not awesome, but reviews are loved, cherished, and amazing. Plus they might inspire me to write here again._**

 ** _SK_**


End file.
